The invention is directed to an actuator which has multiple possible directions of motion.
Many different devices require multiple different senses of motion. For example, many different actuators are required for the automotive field, industrial industry, for machine tools, and the like. It would be advantageous if an actuator had multiple modes of actuation in the same unit.
One device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,741 where an actuator has both rotary motion and linear motion, for such uses as an automotive starter. This device has little linear motion capability as the linear motion is provided by allowing the shaft and armature to shift axially. Moreover, the linear force capabilities would be to low to achieve many functions required of such multiple motion actuation applications. Another device is shown in DE 197 55 942 where a common motor is used for a window regular and the door close mechanism.